The unintentional application of torque (either positive or negative, i.e. torque leading to acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle) could potentially affect the stability of a motor vehicle. This is particularly relevant for vehicles incorporating electric drive motors (or electric machines) which can implement a higher rate of change in the applied torque than internal combustion engines (for example, due to the speed of application of the electric field and lower rotational inertia). Accordingly, the control of an electric drive motor, when applying both positive (drive) torque and negative (braking) torque, is of the utmost importance.
The present invention sets out to provide an improved powertrain control system and methods of controlling a powertrain system.